harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bells (AP)
The Bells are the central plot point in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. The player must find each of the bells and set them back on their frames in order to fully complete the game. There are five bells in all, each with different requirements. 'Red Bell of Fire' The Harvest Sprite linked to this bell is Alan. Return to the 10th floor of Garmon Lower Mines after you've met up with the Goddess and you'll see that Owen has destroyed the rock. Walk through the path to discover the red bell pedestal, but the bell is missing! Go to the surface and talk to Ramsey, go outside and walk around. It may take a few days, but a cut-scene should trigger. After the cut-scene go in the blacksmiths shop and Ramsey will state he needs the following: * Iron Ore * Copper Ore * Silver Ore * Gold Ore After you get one of each ore, bring them back to Ramsey and you will get the bell. Take the bell down to the 10th floor of the Garmon Mines and put it on it's pedestal. 'Yellow Bell of Earth' The Harvest Sprite linked to this bell is Collin. You can find the Yellow Bell if you walk from your farm to the beach on your Farmland, just south of the bridge that leads to the Flute Fields. You and Finn spot the bell half-buried in the sand. Unfortunately, Collin is so weak that he can't be of much help. Take the bell to the Harvest Goddess, she'll state you need to bathe the bell in moonlight on the moon stones. After that you need to put the bell on it's pedestal, but Ruth won't open the gate leading to the pedestal until you give her 10 of one of the following: * Good Lettuce * Good Tomato * Good Pumpkin * Good Buckwheat Note: this may be a higher quality crop. Blue Bell of Water The Harvest Sprite linked to this bell is Ben. You can find the Blue Bell in the Watery Cave in Harmonica Town. You can unlock this cave by speaking to Paolo at the lighthouse, he will give you the key. Once in the cave, Ben will tell you that he's forgotten the bell's melody and promptly disappear again. Finn then suggests speaking to the Harvest Goddess. She advises to look for someone who is familiar with the Watery Cave, this person might remember the melody. Go back to Paolo at the Lighthouse and he'll tell you he doesn't know it but knows the melody of the town and that might be it. To fix the device you need to collect the following: * Black Pearl * Duck Egg * 5x Fish (any) 'Green Bell of Wind' The Harvest Sprite linked to this bell is Daren. First you will need to go to the top floor of the windmill at Horn Ranch, you'll then need to talk to Hanna, Cain, and Dale to unlock the forest. Go into the forest, and after wandering around a while you should stumble upon the witches hut. Unfortunately, you will find that the Witch is a frog! Go to town and talk to the Wizard and he'll have you get the following three items: * Perfect Butter * Good Cornmeal * Hibiscus After you get the items, bring then to the Wizard so you can reverse the spell on Witch. For reversing the curse, she will give you the Green Bell. Purple Bell of Heart The Harvest Sprite linked to this bell is Edge. After you've completed all the previous bells, talk to Perry at the Church. He'll tell you he hears strange noises at night around 2:00, kind of like crying, but all he can see is a bell. Several other villagers in Harmonica Town will also mention a ghost in the church. Be on the door step at 2:00 AM and a cut scene will trigger and you are allowed to go into the locked door in the church and see Edge and the purple bell. Edge is crying because no one makes wishes at the wishing shrine anymore and now his bell doesn't shine. When you and Finn make a wish at the shrine nothing happens and Finn suggests you talk to the Harvest Goddess. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Sprites